In Canon We Trust Harry Potter
by ICWTteam
Summary: Every pairing you can imagine, and some you never wanted to read about.


Intro: Once upon a time…alright, we're not that old. But some x months ago, two teenagers (sounding oddly familiar?) Sole and Prophe (yep, that's right) came up with the idea of branching the ICWT world into the Harry Potter (magical) world. At the start of this month (February), a rather random conversation led to the rebirth of said idea. Let's just leave it at nostalgia, fandom, and presents. So now the duo team of Sole and Prophe expanded to include Dee, already a contributor to ICWT TUC. Together, these three (and perhaps a few more) embark on the third part of their continuing journey into the Harry Potter world where they will create the most absurd pairings for your enjoyment…or horror (it really all depends on how well you can take in M rated fics). So do join us in our adventure because we can assure you…you will never think of Harry Potter the same way again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Well, I own copies of the series but not the rights and…alright, I'll shut up now.

AN: Well…I think I actually do work better with incest. I mean…3000+ words in two days? Quite efficient, aren't I? XD Oh right…this is Dee. ^^ I don't really know why I continued with this pairing (or started it in the first place) but I suppose it turned out alright. If you have an issue with incest, do not read. :P And if you have an issue with Alecto being a prostitute (which I wouldn't quite know why since she's only mentioned in…one or two scenes XD), then don't read. If you have no problem with incest and promiscuity, by all means, go right ahead. I take no personal responsibility though.

Pairing: AlectoxAmycus

Rating: M (unless incest and lemons are now considered T-rated)

* * *

Sorry

"Alecto, where are you going?"

"Somewhere, my dear brother."

"Now why don't you tell me exactly where it is you're going?"

"Why should I tell you, Amycus?"

"Because, my lovely sister, I vowed to protect you no matter what. That means I must know where it is you are going so if you are ever in trouble, I will always be there."

Amycus's hands were coasting down my body, making feel rather warm inside. If I had been raised normally, I might have thought this odd. But there was nothing normal about my life. If my life was normal, I would not have just risen from my brother's bed. But I was not normal. My robes hung loosely around my frame and covered most of my skin. I had to admit, I was a pale girl and I was proud of it. Behind me, Alecto was standing naked. He told me earlier that he preferred being naked as it gave him a sense of freedom, something we didn't encounter much.

I wriggled myself out of his grasp. "I have to go, Amycus. I'll be back later." Giving him a small kiss, I rushed out of the place. It was dark again. When were we going to have a nice day where the sun came out? But I knew better. We were Death Eaters; even nature hated us. I let out a small sigh and proceeded down the street. Making sure my hood was still up, I quickened my pace through the maze as I carried through to Borgin & Burke's. I was late for a special appointment and Borgin was not going to be pleased. I flew through the door, hoping I wasn't entirely late. Sure I could have Apparated into the store but Borgin seemed to have a preference in us stepping through the door.

"You're late." Borgin was leaning on the counter, sifting through a book. His head was rested on one hand. If he was 10 years younger, I might have had no problem with looking at him. But age puts a toll on everybody.

I hung up my cloak. No need to hide in this shop. "I'm sorry. Amycus was keeping me behind."

Borgin shut the book rather harshly. "And how is your dear brother?"

"He's alright." I made it a point to not look at Borgin's eyes. I had a feeling that Borgin was suspicious about me and Amycus. Every time I brought up Amycus, his eyes narrowed and I knew he was looking for some sure sign that I was sleeping with my brother. But I refused to give it to him. "Well, are we going or not?"

Borgin shook his head as if to get rid of some bad thought. He walked to the back door and opened it, willing me to go in first. I smiled at him before entering the door. I already knew the drill. Borgin would give me a few minutes before he expected me. I made sure to use those few minutes wisely. Granted, I could have poisoned him at any time but I needed the money. The position of Death Eater never looked good on one's resume. That's why so many of them learned a new skill so they could do well in supporting their lavish lifestyles.

Once I declared myself ready, I walked out in clothes that would have frightened me otherwise. But Borgin liked skin and he was paying me good money. He was already on the filthy bed, examining my body. I wouldn't say I was exceptionally proud of my curves but it did seem to keep Borgin preoccupied. Putting on the best smile I could, I lowered myself onto the bed. Knowing how he liked it, I straddled Borgin and moved slowly down to kiss him. Had I ever mentioned the fact that he was old? It felt odd to kiss him as he was so old and he was a sloppy kisser. Any man who could not keep his tongue in his mouth was not worth my time…unless he paid well. So I put up with it, wishing that this endless kissing would just stop. I surely didn't appreciate it. Finally, I decided that it was just time to do this guy.

An hour passed and I was finished. Walking out of the store, I made sure my cloak was secure. Knowing that my money pouch was slightly heavier, it was time to go home. Chances were Amycus was expecting me. I still hadn't told him how it was I made my money. He just assumed that I found small jobs around the place. I made sure to be careful in my dealings. I always showered before I left my patron's place and Amycus never bothered to check. Making sure everything was in place, I opened the door.

"Alecto, is that you, dear?"

"Yes, Amycus; I'm home."

"Be a darling and come to bed."

"Amycus, it's only the afternoon. I still have other matters to tend to." Truth was, I didn't want to have sex again so soon. It's not that I wouldn't have minded; I was just tired.

"Alecto, you need to take a break." Oh silly Amycus. If I took a break, we wouldn't even have a home to begin with. I let out a long sigh.

"I told you I can't already. I have a long and busy day. I cannot be bothered right now."

"Like I said, you need a break. And if it's so long…one break won't hurt." Amycus's voice was far too close. It was still soft but it felt so tangible, as if he was right behind me. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I knew it was him. I could hear his breath as his mouth moved closer to my ear. "Gotcha."

I pushed myself away from him. I didn't have time to be bothered with that right now. "At least let me finish this day. If you do, I promise it'll be extra special tonight." I threw in a wink for extra measure. How I hated doing this. But I needed Amycus off my back and that was the best method for me to resort to.

Thankfully, Amycus let go. "Alright, Alecto. I'll let you do what you need to. I'm going to visit Borgin. I'll be right back." And with a small peck on the cheek, he left. I slumped down onto a chair. I was exhausted. Between my job and lying to Amycus, it was a miracle I had survived so long. My life was filled with lies and I hated it. I hated it so much! Enraged, I threw the chair I was sitting on against the wall. _Crack!_ and there went the chair. But I didn't stop there. Pillows, lamps, anything I could get my hands on was not safe. Item after item, everything was piling up into chaos around me. I sobbed, I cried, I screamed.

"Alecto! What are you doing?" I could faintly hear Amycus's voice but I didn't respond. I kept throwing object after object, angry at myself. Why was it that I kept all of these secrets? They were far from healthy for me and they polluted my mind. I thought the items would never run out. Was it that they resembled all the wrongs in my life? I didn't know and at that moment, I couldn't care less. Finally, a firm hand stopped me. "Alecto…stop."

My eyes fluttered after hearing that command. All around me, it was a mess. Broken glass, wood, plastic was strewn on the floor. My hand was holding a cup…a small, simple, plastic cup. In my afterthoughts, I realized what a good thing it was that I had not been holding my wand. If that were the case, the whole place would have been blown up. But I was sobbing too hard. I placed my head in my hands, letting it all out. I had lost control of myself and it took Amycus to save me. As if he knew what I needed, Amycus hugged me close. Most definitely not what a Death Eater would do. Wizards tended to believe that we were heartless criminals who had no pity. Well, in the case of Bellatrix Lestrange, they were correct. But they always failed to recognize us, the ones who cared about their families. After Amycus placed his arms around me, I cried into his chest.

"Shh…shh. It'll be alright. Don't worry, Alecto. You're safe; you're safe with me." Safe? Why did Amycus mention safe? Was it that he knew something that I didn't? I dried my tears, wondering if Amycus thought me weak now, that I needed his protection.

"I'm alright; you can let go now," I muttered while taking my wand out. The great part about being a witch is that you always have something to help you clean your messes. I waved my wand, expecting the room to be back to normal. Instead, only several twitches. I tried again and again, until I was so furious. I threw my wand to the ground. I was supposed to be good at this. I was good at magic. And I couldn't even clean up the room.

Of course, Amycus was there to soothe me. "It's okay, Alecto. Stop crying; I'll take care of this." And true to his word, Amycus cleaned up the room. I really did feel hopeless now. Amycus carried me in his arms. What a deadbeat I was. I was being carried by my own brother, as if I was a baby. I was a pitiful sight. If the Dark Lord had seen me now, he would have had me killed on the spot. Amycus then gently placed me on the bed. He sat down next to me, pushing away the strands in my face. My sobs were slowing down, turning into broken gasps. Amycus was making shushing noises, continually brushing my hair back.

"Alecto, I need to go for a bit. Will you be alright?"

_Silence._

"Okay. I'll be right back." Amycus was about to leave when I instinctively grabbed his hand.

"No…don't. Please don't go." I felt broken inside and I needed Amycus to heal me. "I need you. Don't you understand? I need you here with me." I could hear Amycus let out a sigh but he listened and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Despite his stressed expression, he held my hand caringly. I closed my eyes, willing this day to be over. It was already horrible enough. Slowly, but surely, I felt myself slipping away. Amycus still held my hand. Before I knew it, a wave of darkness swept over me.

It was evening when I woke up. Amycus wasn't by my side anymore but I could see a pool of light come in from the other room. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed slowly. "Amycus? Are you there?"

"Alecto! Good to see you awake." Amycus was grinning, slightly unnerving me. His grinning usually meant sex next and I thought it was fair to say that I didn't want to have sex just yet.

"Yes, I am awake, Amycus. What are you doing?" On his lap, there were some scrolls laid out. I knew he was talking to me but his eyes were concentrated on what was in front of him. His hand scribbled furiously across the page and I could see small ink splots. Amycus was angry. But he wouldn't show it; never would he let me know when he was in a foul mood. I could still tell, though, and it worried me a bit.

Amycus sighed and stopped writing. "Just some things I must put down for future references. Come here." He moved his scrolls to the table. It was a clear indication that I was supposed to sit on his lap which I did. Nothing harmless about that. Amycus's arms circled around my waist, securing me to him. "I forgot to ask: how was your day?"

I shifted ever so slightly. Being groggy, I wasn't able to respond to Amycus as clearly as I hoped and my lie came out like a muddled mess. "I was…just…er…going out and…looking for…some small jobs." I glanced quickly at Amycus, wondering if he caught the lie. Judging from his expression, he hadn't entirely caught it…but I knew he was suspicious.

"Alecto, what is it you're not telling me?"

A gulp and then silence.

"_Alecto…_"

I knew that tone.

"If you don't answer me truthfully, I just might have to force it out of you."

My eyes widened at the sound of that. Amycus plus force was never a good thing on my part. I couldn't tell him the truth either unless I wanted to lose my job. "I can't…won't answer you, Amycus."

I waited for the physical violence to happen. I was used to it; my parents used to hit me as a kid, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins. They took a pleasure in abusing me and I could do nothing about it. But I always trusted Amycus to not take part in my abuse. I suppose it was just a matter of time before he started hitting me too. After all, it was truly the first time I had defied him…ever. I braced myself, almost ready for the blunt blow across my cheek.

Nothing happened. I waited and waited…but nothing happened. I willed myself to open one eye. I expected to see Amycus with a stern look but instead, he was grinning. Or smirking. I wasn't quite sure. "Alecto, why are you bracing yourself?"

I was confused. "Weren't you going to hit me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Amycus looked offended and I realized all too late that I had hurt his feelings. "I told you before, Alecto: I'm here to protect you."

I relaxed as I realized Amycus wasn't going to hurt me; he never would hurt me. My slight distraction gave Amycus the advantage though. Before I knew it, he was carrying me again. Only this time, I wasn't crying. "Amycus, where are you taking me?"

"It's time for your punishment."

Wait…was he talking about? I didn't have the chance him as he threw me onto the bed. I tried to push myself up but Amycus forced me back down. "Now where do you think you're going?" It was a rhetorical question. I knew Amycus didn't want answer yet a part of me wanted to talk back. Until I realized that if I did talk back, I would only be in deeper shit. Plus, Amycus did not give me much of a chance. As soon as he realized I was trapped, he kissed me. Forcefully. I wriggled underneath him. There was no usual gentleness I was accustomed to. To me, this _was_ punishment. I lost my dear gentle brother with one simple lie.

Amycus briefly broke from the kiss to ask me one question. "Are you ready to talk?"

I shook my head furiously. There was nothing Amycus could do to make me talk.

"Alright. You did ask for it." Amycus stripped me of my clothes. I was naked, on the bed, with my brother. And oddly enough, it felt like a normal evening. Amycus brought his mouth to my nipple. "One last chance," he said teasingly. I continued shaking my head. Amycus shrugged and flicked his tongue against my nipple. The response was immediate. I threw my head back, already overcome by pleasure. I didn't have to look to know that Amycus was grinning. It was just what he wanted: me in a vulnerable position. He knew that I would have no control of my mind in this state. This was my own Veritaserum. Any question he asked, I would have answered. But he decided to play with me first. His lips moved down to my slit, his warm breath blowing against my skin. His lips barely brushed my slit before moving away. I let out a small gasp. The excitement surged through my body and I knew it was reacting to Amycus's careful movements.

"Why Alecto…are you enjoying this?" Amycus's teasing voice frightened me. It did not sound good at all. "You sure you don't want to tell me what it is you are hiding? Your dirty little secret?" At the same time, Amycus thrusted three fingers into me. The accompanying gasp, I wasn't sure if it was from the little hint Amycus gave or the recent thrust. My mind was far too clouded.

The next 30 minutes passed. I had no recollection whatsoever as Amycus continually teased me. It was so overwhelming, I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet. But Amycus knew what he was doing. He wanted the truth and he was going to get it. He was right, too: teasing was only going to make it so much easier for him to find out where it was I went. Finally, Amycus decided take an initiative and I found myself screaming in pleasure. He was inside and it felt good, oh so good. Amycus, keeping his pace, leaned towards my ear and gave a slight whisper, "Now, Alecto, I believe it's time for you to tell me the truth. Before you start, I want you to know that I went to see Borgin earlier. He's now in St. Mungo's. So be wise and tell me the truth."

"How…how did…you find out?" I was gasping for breath, trying to keep myself above the euphoria that encircled me. Amycus wasn't quite helping as he pushed deeper and harder.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Why is it that you have been keeping this a secret from me? You should have told me earlier."

"But…you would have been angry with me. Told me to stop. Lose money. Lose home." I couldn't help it; I moaned loudly. How his body moved against mine, it was so much!

Amycus brushed my hair back. How was it that he continued this endlessly? He never appeared to be tired yet he did this almost every night. "Alecto…you need to stop worrying about us. I can support us; you know that. You don't have to sell your body to bastards like Borgin to make sure we can survive."

I wanted to protest; honestly, I did. But between the rapid gasps and my sudden loss of mind, it was rather impossible. I moaned, I gasped, I screamed. Granted I always had sex with my brother but tonight…tonight was different. Amycus was pounding me rough and hard and the sensation was so different. This orgasm was beyond my knowledge. It was beyond anything I could have possibly comprehended. I writhed under Amycus with pleasure and I knew as I started tightening, that he was feeling it too. Through the buzz in my ears, I heard those soft groans, those silenced cries of pleasure. He was punishing me and I was giving him something in return.

The final scream and it was over. I shifted my body, moving into a more comfortable position. Lying on the bed naked, in a fetal position, I felt…ashamed. I had let my brother down. "I'm sorry, Amycus. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just worried about how we would survive that I neglected you. I'm so sorry." I was apologizing profusely yet no tears reached my eyes. Did that mean I wasn't sorry at all?

Amycus hugged me again. "It's alright, Alecto. Just as long as you don't do it again, I won't be mad." Giving me a slight peck on the cheek, he left me alone on the bed. I was able to contemplate my thoughts but I realized…I didn't want to. I wanted to detach myself from everything and I closed up, refusing to show mercy ever again.


End file.
